Starlight
by amandaisalwayswright
Summary: After running into eachother on the Santa Monica boardwalk Draco and Hermione become Holiday Friends. Inspired by Taylor Swift's song Starlight.
1. Chapter 1

Every time Taylor Swift comes out with songs I seem to get ideas for song-fics staring Dramonie. So here we go again, but this time the actual song lyrics will not be in the story…as of now, I might change my mind!

It was a bright sunny day in Southern California, but that was normal; and, honestly, Hermione was getting tired of them. She had already gotten burnt, healed, and re-burnt more times than she could imagine, and she'd only been in America for four measly weeks. Just a few more and she would be home in London, where she never thought she'd actually miss the dreary, wet weather. Regardless of the glaring sun however, Hermione was out and about in Santa Monica taking all the sights and sounds she could before she had to return home and start a career in the real world. As a graduation present her parents had her they were taking her to see the world. Though she wasn't sure she believed them. For one, Santa Monica was the only place they'd been and for two, her parents had come here for a conference about some new equipment they were interested in buying.

Her parents had invited her to come along with them to the conference, trying once again to get her to go into the Dentistry profession. It wasn't going to work, of that Hermione was bound and determined. There was no way on earth that she would _ever_ stick her hands into some old guys mouth—it didn't matter if her hands were incased in the blue latex gloves she'd seen her parents don a hundred times, a fact her father liked to point out often. But it wasn't only that, though the gross factor—and possibility of a bite to the hand from some bratty kid—was a big part of it. Hermione was a witch, something her parents like to let slip their minds, and as such she wanted to continue to be a part of the wizarding world. It seemed her mother thought that after she'd graduated from Hogwarts that she'd just come back to the Muggle world (or the "real world" as it was often referred to as in her house) and continue her education there.

Well, she hated being the bearer of bad news, but that just wasn't going to happen. Not by a long shot. In fact, she'd already been approached by Professor Snape to see if she was applying for the potions internship. When he'd asked her mouth had fallen open and had quickly said, "Professor, are you feeling alright?"

"I am quite well Ms Granger, although I do not like to be kept waiting. If you have not applied, I would suggest you do so immediately. If you would like to follow me to my office, we can begin the application."

Too shocked to say anything, Hermione had simply followed him down the dark and windy path to the dungeons. Yesterday Hermione had gotten an owl form Severus Snape giving her his—brief—congratulations and telling her she was to report to him on 1 July.

Just thinking about it made her giddy, and she allowed herself a small smile as she walked the long boardwalk towards the small amusement park that sat at the end. Indulging in a little skip as well, Hermione leaned over the end of the pier and looked down into the waves splashing against the wooden posts that held the boardwalk above water, as was her custom. She then began looking for the starfish and the assortment of clams that would attach themselves to the poles. Hermione climbed onto the first rung of the railing that kept people from falling off the get a better look, leaning farther over than perhaps was advisable.

"You know, you look like you're about to fall over miss," a voice said in her ear, and she nearly did fall over. Thankfully the stranger grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her back to safety.

When she turned around she expected to see a pier worker ready to tell her off and started to say, "I'm sorry, I guess I just…got…er…too into…seeing the…er…"

"Wow Granger, never thought I'd render _you_ speechless," said Draco Malfoy.

"What on earth are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked dumbly, not even bothering to filter her words.

"I'm on holiday, same as you I'd expect."

That wasn't necessarily true, but she didn't bother trying to explain it to him, "Yeah, right, stupid question."

"So why were you leaning so far over the edge Granger? Lose something?"

"No," she responded, turning red, "I, uh, I like to try and spot the starfish and stuff on the boardwalk's support poles."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Me too."

"Right, well," Hermione said awkwardly, moving slightly away from him, "Um, I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Probably not."

"Right, well, uh…have a good holiday."

Draco didn't reply, just nodded his head. Hermione turned around and walked away wondering what she was going to do with the rest of her day.

Deciding that, no, she had not had enough of tiny rollercoaster that was a part of Pacific Park—the mini amusement park at the end of the pier—she directed her footsteps toward the ticket booth and purchased a ticket for the ride.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

About an hour later Hermione was in the one of the little diners that littered the beach area waiting for her double chocolate fudge brownie milkshake topped with chocolate chips and warm chocolate syrup. Her eyes were wondering around the shop, which was decorated in a classic 1950's style; complete with red and white vinyl seats, aluminum table-tops and counters, a black and white checker tiled floor, and pictures of girls twirling in poodle skirts on rollerblades. Hermione's favorite part of the shop? The AC blasting throughout, making even her shiver a bit. The big windows at the front of the shop provided an unencumbered view of the boardwalk beyond and Hermione was enjoying a game of people watching. That is until a person with hair bleach-blond hair walked by and entered the shop.

"Well, hey there Granger," Malfoy said as sat down—uninvited mind you—next to her.

"Malfoy," she said pleasantly. "To what do I owe this pleasure, I assure you I am in no danger of falling in to my ice cream when it arrives."

"Ah, ah, ah Granger, I think I've heard somewhere that Muggles can drown in less than four inches of water."

"Yeah, toddlers Malfoy."

"So what are you doing here Granger?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, clearly wondering if the boy sitting in front of her was sane. "Getting a milkshake."

"Perfect, me too, mind if I join you?"

What the hell? Hermione thought, wasn't this the guy who'd just said he'd probably not see her around just an hour ago?

Hermione was about to say that yes, he could join her, but was interrupted when the cute waiter who'd taken her order dropped her double chocolate fudge brownie milkshake topped with chocolate chips and warm chocolate syrup in front of her.

"Wow," was all Draco seemed to be able to say.

"What?" Hermione asked defensively, "I like chocolate."

"I can tell," he said, he looked over at the waiter who was still hanging around to see if Hermione needed anything else, "I'll have one too, but can I get it in white chocolate?"

"Of course," the waiter said turning around and left to enter the order in the back.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Hermione sneaking looks at her milkshake longingly. She had yet to eat today and as it was almost one, she was quite hungry.

"You can start," Malfoy said, "_if _you give me a bite."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione pushed her shake over to him, that way she could just scoop whatever he touched off and continue eating. But as she did so he just laughed.

"Did you really think I'd mooch off of yours Granger? Mine will be here in a minute anyhow, but since you're offering…" Draco then proceeded to pick up one of the plastic spoons that were in a cup in the middle of the table and scoop out a gigantic spoonful and then put the whole thing into his mouth. It was obvious that the second he closed his mouth around the spoon he'd regretted ever putting it in. At least while it was that full. His eyes bugged out and then began to water. Classic brain freeze symptoms, Hermione thought. It took him a minute, but once he was under control again he said, "Damn, that's good, think I could have another bite?"

Hermione, with her own spoon halfway to her mouth, snorted and pulled her cup closer to her finally able to taste the _"delectable chocolaty goodness that chocolate lovers of all ages will love. Chocolate"_ that the menu had promised her. It was better. She closed her eyes and let the sensations take over her mouth. She only opened her eyes again when she felt something prodding her hand out of the way. Draco, spoon in hand once more, was trying to get another spoonful of _her _milkshake.

"Er…_excuse_ me?" she asked, looking pointedly at him, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm getting another bite."

"No you're not," Hermione replied, "You have your own that's coming in just a minute and you already had a bite, a huge bite at that!"

"Oh come on Granger, live a little."

Giving a little shake of her head, Hermione kept a tight grip on her cup and dipped her spoon in once more. What she didn't account for was that once she had closed her eyes Draco took the opportunity to dip his own spoon in and get another humongous bite. When she opened her eyes and saw the end of the spoon protruding from his mouth and she burst out laughing. Draco too started to chuckle. By this time the milkshake was almost half empty. A moment later, the waiter had arrived with Draco's milkshake. A double white chocolate white fudge brownie milkshake with white chocolate chips and powdered sugar on top now sat before the pair of them. Hermione immediately dipped her spoon into the concoction and grabbed a big bite, all before Draco could even blink.

"Granger!" Malfoy said, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Which is why I did it!"

Draco then got the idea to first dip his spoon in the white chocolate shake and then into the milk chocolate one.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione, you _have_ to try that."

Too shocked to say anything, Hermione picked up her spoon first dipping into the milk chocolate before going for the white—she had to spite him somehow.

"Oh my goodness, Draco, that is amazing, that is incredible, that is orgasmic!" Hermione said.

Twenty minutes later found the pair of them sitting on a bench at the edge of the pier—the diner had kicked them out after they had gotten ice cream not only all over the table, but onto the floor as well.

"Wait a minute, so you're saying that you not only stole from Professor Snape's _private_ stores, but then made Polyjuice potion with the ingredients? You do realize you could have been expelled if any of the teachers found out right?"

"Oh, I think they knew, especially after I wound up in the hospital wing. Did you know the potion doesn't work for animal transformations?"

"You brewed the potion to try and change into an animal?"

"No," Hermione said, not offering any more explanation.

"Oh come on, you can't leave the story there. I'm dying of curiosity. What happened, what were you trying to do? Were Potter and Weasley in on it as well?"

"Yeah, they were in on it," Hermione said, "Harry was the one who dropped the dungbomb that day we'd made the swelling solution. Remember?"

Draco's mouth fell open, "Oh I remember all right. I knew it was him, and I told Snape so…several times."

"Snape knew it was us, we knew he knew. It was so obvious, the way he always glared at us the rest of term. But we'd had good reason to take it at the time."

"Oh, and what would that be," Draco asked, genuinely curious as to what could make Hermione Granger condone breaking school rules.

"Uh, we were…uh, trying to find out who…who was…who was behind all the attacks and…and everything," she finished lamely.

Eyebrows furrowed, Draco looked more confused than ever. "So who'd you think it was, Slytherin's Heir I mean?"

Hermione looked away, blushing before she answered, "You."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, can you blame us? You did have a nasty habit of going out of your way to pick on us after all; especially me."

"So did you get all the information you needed?"

"No," Hermione said, "not by a long shot. I didn't even get to go with the boys. The hair I had gotten was a cat's by mistake and the potion went horribly wrong and I had to stay in the hospital for weeks."

"I do recall something like that, though I always thought that was because you were petrified."

"I was, just later in the year. Now that I think on it, I spent a lot of time in a hospital bed that year."

Draco smirked, but it wasn't like when they were in school, even though school had only been out for a few weeks, it wasn't malicious or cruel. Instead it was sarcastic, but in a you're-in-on-the-joke sort of way. "Personally, I wouldn't have complained. Second year sucked, the professors expected you to remember all the basics without any revision and just started building on the new stuff right away; like they had actually expected 11-year-olds to study over the summer."

Hermione started to open her mouth to reply when Draco cut across her saying, "Yeah, yeah, I know, you probably studied the whole summer, right?"

Hermione blushed, "Er…yes? But I also did that every other summer as well."

There was suddenly a loud bass noise coming out of Hermione's bag. "Oh shoot, that'll be my parents. They want to take me out to_ 'see the sights of Santa Monica so that I can experience a different culture.'_ But it's not like I can't just get the same thing on the internet back at home in my bedroom. Will you excuse me for just a moment?"

When Draco nodded, Hermione pressed the talk button on the glossy front of the phone and held it to her ear. Not really wanting to pay attention to the conversation he looked down to the sea to watch the waves crashing rhythmically through the gaps in the planks of the board walk. When Hermione returned she picked up her bag and said, "I'm sorry, but I do have to go. My parents are waiting at the end of the pier to take me _'out and about'_ or whatever."

Draco didn't say anything, just nodded once and continued looking through the planks at the waves. Giving him an unsure glance, Hermione left, shouldering her bag as she went.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Hermione woke up the next morning it looked like her parents had been gone for hours. When she found the note her mother had left her tell her the pair of them had gone to the conference and if she wanted to join them after all that it was just in the hotel in the ballroom. Subtly was never her mum's strong point. Immediately disregarding that option Hermione threw on her bikini, bright neon pink with dark green stars covering it, and tossed a towel, book, water bottle, sunscreen, and other beach-y things into a large straw tote. Dawning a floppy white hat and pushing some sunglasses up her nose, she quickly wrote her parents a message telling them that she'd be out and about for the day and that she'd see them tonight.

When she walked through the automatic front doors of the hotel she was assaulted with the smell of the ocean in the air. Today was overcast and so it was not quite as hot, but she knew better than to skip the sunscreen. The sun's rays were almost worse on days like today.

It was a short walk to the beach and by the time she got there it was packed, even though it was only 9:30 in the morning. She found a clear spot—well, mostly clear—and laid her towel down and settled in for a few good hours of nothing. Unwinding the ear buds around her iPod and sticking them in Hermione grabbed the book she had stuck in the bottom of the bag and flipped to the place she had dog-eared last night. She was currently lost within the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, George R.R. Martin's series—The Game of Thrones. She was only on the second book, but then again she had just started last week after wondering into a locally owned bookshop and talking to the girl behind the counter for a few hours. Kathy, the cashier at the shop, had told her that these books would change her life. So she had gotten the first one and had gone back for the second one just a few days earlier. Currently, _"King" _Joffrey had just ordered all of Robert Baratheon's bastard children dead and Hermione was anxious to find out what would become of Grendy.

However, after only an hour she drifted off into a lull, a sort of half-awake-half-asleep sort of thing. She knew what was going on around her but was incapable of really doing anything. Even her eyes were only half open. Her book had fallen out of her hands and had landed in the sand in front of her, spread open with a few pages crinkling from being sat on wrong. Hermione could hear the screams of children running in and out of the water, building and destroying sand castles, and chasing each other up and down the beach. At first it had been rather annoying, distracting, and breaking her concentration. But now the screams and yells just sort of faded into the background, something her mind recognized but chose to ignore.

Suddenly there was a whooshing noise and she felt a large wad of sand fly up and land on her back. Then the jerk had the nerve to go right back past her and kick sand right in her face. Hermione knew he wasn't doing it on purpose but still. How obtuse did one have to be to run past a bunch of sunbathers and not even consider that he might kick sand up and onto those around him?

"Hey!" Hermione called, wanting to yell at him, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

The guy she was looking up at was a hulking six foot seven and looked to be about 280 pounds. _Oh shit_, Hermione thought. Not wanting to back down, she stood her ground and said, "Don't you realize people are trying to relax here? Why do you have to be such a prat?"

"Look missy," the man's voice came out deep and raspy, like he had been smoking for most of his life, if Hermione had to guess she'd say the he was also a military guy. "You don't really want to mess with me so I'll give you some advice." He leaned down and looked her right in the eye with about an inch or two between them. "Fuck off."

"I think you should be the one to fuck off mate," someone said behind Hermione. She stiffened, recognizing the voice at once.

"Oh yeah," the hulking man in front of her said turning to look at Draco. "And who might you be?"

"Her fiancé, and a cop—with the CIA," Draco said.

The guy's grew pale, maybe he wasn't part of the army after all…and before either Hermione or Draco could say another thing, the guy was gone.

"I suppose I should thank you," Hermione said, turning to face Draco.

"That would be nice; I did just lie to save your life."

"Right, yup,"

"Are you hungry?"

"Uh…yeah, I suppose. Why?"

"I was about to go for ice cream and I was wondering if you'd like to come along."

"Look, Malfoy, thank you for helping me back there but really? I don't think I should. I mean, there's just too much bad blood between up and everything…"

"Oh, I see, well, see ya Granger."

Hermione gave him a little wave, wondering why Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other so much; why couldn't they just get along? All it took was one person's effort and then they...and then they…God she was so STUPID!

"Malfoy, Malfoy wait! Hold on, just one second, please?"

He stopped, "Yes Granger?"

"I'm sorry, that was really rude of me and I'm sorry. We're out of school, two mature adults and so why can't we spend an afternoon together…again? I think it's just a habit I acquired over the years. I think. So if the offer is still up, I'd love to go for ice cream with you. I haven't eaten all day and I really am hungry."

He smiled at her and helped her gather up all of her things into the straw bag. "Come on, I know of a great place. They have the best food. If you hadn't eaten today we should probably get some real food first."

"That sounds lovely," Hermione said, pulling the bag up onto her shoulders.

"Here, let me take that for you," Draco said, trying to pull the bag off her shoulder. But Hermione held on tightly.

"No thanks, I can get it on my own, it's not that heavy."

"You're so ridiculous, just let me take it."

"No. I am a perfectly capable person and can take it all on my own. Now, I am really quite famished, so if you can please lead the way to this dinner you were talking about I would greatly appreciate it." She looked at him expectantly, giving Draco no choice but to start walking.

They reached the place within five minutes. It was a small mom 'n pop diner. A hole-in-the-wall sort of place. Opening a menu as she sat down Hermione scanned the contents before hurriedly settling on a simple cheeseburger and fries.

The waitress left and she turned to Draco, "I never really did say 'thank you,' not properly anyway. So thank you, I was actually a little scared back there."

"It's no problem," he replied easily, "though I'm sure you could have taken him if necessary. You always were the top of the class."

"I really didn't want to take my wand out though, could you have imagined the mess that would have caused the ministry. The American Ministry and our own; Kingsley would kill me."

"You worry too much," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

With no reply to give, Hermione started to look around the diner, looking for something, anything, to make things less awkward. At least she knew they couldn't get weirder, what could be more painful than sitting with the boy who pulled your pigtails (metaphorically of course) when you were a little girl. Hermione could feel her neck heating up, a sure sign of embarrassment or discomfort, or both.

"So…" Draco started, "Er…how do like America?"

"It's fine, I miss the weather though."

"Yeah, never thought I'd ever miss the rain of London, always used to complain. I don't know how they do it here."

"Exactly."

Draco just nodded his head once more, not saying anything else. They sat there for five more painfully awkward minutes before Draco looked past her and said, "Oh look, the food's here."

Turning around, Hermione saw the waitress returning but behind her there was a large wooden plaque on the wall with _"Even if you are on the right track, you will get run over if you just sit there" _painted on in curly letters.

The waitress set their food down, asked if they needed anything else, and left, leaving Draco and Hermione to themselves once more. "Did you notice the signs?" Hermione asked.

"What sign—oh, those…yeah, they are all over the place. Cheesy little buggers if you ask me."

"I didn't, but yes they are." She was smiling cheekily up at him. Was she flirting? No, no that was impossible.

Draco was taking to letting his eyes wonder around the diner and Hermione was about to say something when he spoke, "Oh Merlin, listen to this one _'The best way to make your dreams come true is to wake up,'_"

Hermione snorted, actually snorted and was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe. Grabbing a fry and popping it into her mouth, she looked at Draco. He really was quite beautiful; he had that whole misunderstood-taking-pain-in-silence-bad-boy edgy vibe to him.

"So what do you think," he asked, and when she looked confused he continued, "of the food. It's good right?"

"Gosh yes, it's amazing," Hermione said through a sizable chunk of cheeseburger. "I don't think I've had a better burger."

"Yeah, I've been practically eating here every day since I got here."

Hermione smiled, "So what have you been up to since school ended?" she asked just for something to say.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I've been here, doing nothing. The Healer program doesn't start until mid-June. So I have until then to do whatever."

"A Healer, that's awesome. I'm going to be going back to Hogwarts to study under Snape for a bit longer."

"Seriously? Uncle Sev never takes on apprentices."

"Uncle Sev?"

"Uh, yeah…he's my god-father and I, uh; I couldn't say Severus when I was little." Draco's cheeks had turned a bright red.

"That's sweet. I never thought about Snape having a home life of any kind. He's just always been the great old bat that we meet in first year."

"'Great old bat?'"

"That'd be Ron. And Harry I suppose… Oh, who am I kidding, everyone in Gryffindor called him a bat because of the way he looked when he was walking away from you."

They'd finished eating, paid, and were walking to the door by this time.

"So, potions. What do you want to do with that? Teach or something?"

"Oh gods no. Dealing with Ron throughout the years has turned me off ever teaching. I want to create new potions, and mix Muggle and Wizard medicine. There have been so many advances on either side and I really think that there is this untapped potential waiting for us if we would just break down the barriers between the two."

Draco was looking at her with a bemused expression on his face.

"What?" she asked, looking at him, "I know I'm a nerd; I embrace that now!"

"No, no, it's not that, I just can't believe how much thought you've put into it….ok, maybe I can, but, girl, you could definitely make my life easier."

"Yeah, because that's why I'm doing this Malfoy, to make _your_ life easier," Hermione said, smiling.

Draco chuckled, "So, I hate to cut this short, but I'm meeting my father in a bit. He wants to take me around to see his company's branch here. He doesn't…er…approve of me becoming a Healer."

"Oh, I know all about that, trust me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it sometime… Do you have a mobile?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I do," he said as he pulled out the latest iPhone.

"You have the five!" Hermione said as she grabbed the phone from him, typing her information in.

"I guess; I'm not too sure how to work it yet though."

"That's ok, I made so all you have to do is press 'two' and it will call me," she said handing the phone back.

"Oh, uh, okay…er; thanks."

"It's no problem…see you later?"

"Yeah, definitely," and Draco turned and walked down the beach away from Hermione, and she found herself wishing that their day hadn't ended so soon.


End file.
